


Napiš mi lepší příběh

by kratula



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Nice Mary, Sherlock (TV) Season/Series 04 Fix-it, Terminal Illnesses, Writing
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 20:59:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10907364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kratula/pseuds/kratula
Summary: Nejste-li spokojeni s příběhem, který máte, vždycky si můžete napsat svůj vlastní a lepší.





	Napiš mi lepší příběh

**Author's Note:**

> Pracuju teď zase na něčem větším, ale než budu hotová, posílím jeden kratší příběh, abyste na mě nezapomněli :-)

„Sherlocku?“ zeptala se z ničeho nic Mary: „Cos o mně vydedukoval hned ten první večer, když si nám překazil zásnuby?“

Detektiv si prohlédl mladou ženu na posteli, jako by chtěl zrevidovat své tehdejší poznatky a pomalu odpověděl: „Že jsi jedináček, romantička, milovnice koček, pečeš domácí chleba, máš skryté tetování, čteš Guardian, jsi krátkozraká, nosíš velikost dvanáct, jsi chytrá, liberální demokratka a ...že něco tajíš.“

„Nepoznal jsi okamžitě co?“

„Ne, skoro každý něco tají, i před svými nejbližšími. Nepřikládal jsem tomu velkou váhu.“

„Chápu, měl jsi svých starostí dost. Navíc, moje tajemství bylo na tebe dost přízemní. Občas si říkám, co kdyby to bylo něco zajímavějšího? Něco z tvého oboru a ne z Johnova. Třeba, že jsem sériová vražedkyně nebo tajná agentka ...“

Sherlock se zatvářil překvapeně, Mary si toho všimla a křivě se zasmála: „Plácám hlouposti, ale z toho ležení v posteli už mi hrabe.“

„Za chvíli přijde John, to bude zábavnější společnost.“

„Než já určitě!“ ušklíbla se.

„Tak jsem to nemyslel.“ ohradil se detektiv zmateně.

„Já přece vím. Ale jsem ráda, že jsi tady – ne jenom, že mi tu děláš společnost, ale vůbec, že ses vrátil. John potřebuje přítele, jako jsi ty.“

Sherlock se zatvářil rozpačitě a chtěl něco namítnout, ale Mary zavrtěla hlavou: „Co se týká tajností, kterýma jsme Johnovi ublížli, jsme si nejspíš kvit. Ale já vážně naivně věřila, že jsem tohle období nechala za sebou, že ten nádor už neporoste a nebudu se k tomuhle období života už nikdy vracet.“

 

xxx

 

„Takže ses nastěhoval zpátky k Sherlockovi?“

„Eeeh … no ano ...“ vypravil ze sebe John a sklopil provinile oči: „V našem bytě na mě začalo všechno padat, každej kout mi připomínal, že ležíš v nemocnici a nejsi tam se mnou.“

„Neomlouvej se! Aspon s ním budeš chodit k většině případů a budeš mně mít co vyprávět. Mám ráda vaše případy!“

„Sherlock si stěžuje, že je moc romantizuju.“

„Mně se to tak líbí, jsi skvělý vypravěč! A já se tady nudím!“

„Takže se vážně nezlobíš?“ ujistil se John znovu.

„Vůbec! A ted mi řekni, jestli máte momentálně nějaký slibný případ.“

„No vlastně předevčírem dost pozdě v noci se u nás objevila lady S. Sedí v nějakém bezpečnostním výboru, vlastně je to Mycroftova kolegyně, jestli jsem to správně pochopil. Vydírá ji jeden takovej slizoun ...“

Mary Watsonová si opřela hlavu o polštář, zavřela oči, zaposlouchala se do Johnova hlasu a snila, že je na místě oné lady S.

 

xxx

 

„Takže bude vpořádku?“ ujištovala se Mary a stále bledý John kývnul: „Ano, naštěstí to schytal jen do svalu, ale jak padal, bouchnul se o hranu stolku a ztratil vědomí. Dovedeš si představit, jak jsem se vyděsil, když jsem ho tam našel na zemi krvácejícího a on na mě nereagoval!“

„Chudáčku! Máš to s námi trápení!“

Mary natáhla ruku, aby svého manžela pohladila po tváři a ten ji objal.

„A nebudete mít nějaké oplétačky, že jste v tom apartmá taky byli?“

„No úplně se tomu nevyhnem, vlezli jsme tam pod falešnou záminkou a policajti budou chtít vědět, kdo střílel. Sherlock ...“ nedokončil větu, protože jmenovaný právě vstoupil do dveří. S ovázanou hlavou a rukou na pásce.

„Hodlám se vymluvit na tu ránu do hlavy a říct, že si to nepamatuju.“

„Sherlocku, co tu děláš? Měl bys ležet a ne tady lítat po chodbách.“

„Považoval jsem za důležitější uklidnit tvou ženu, že můj fyzický stav ani naše právní situace nejsou hrozivé. Ve tvé situaci není dobrý žádný nadbytečný stres Mary.“

„Ty to policajtům vážně nepovíš?“

„Ne, Magnussen byl ten nejodpornější typ vyděrače, na jakého jsem kdy narazil a tohle pro něj byl ještě moc snadný konec. Kdepak, ledy S. nepředhodíme dalším vlkům, když se jednoho tak úspěšně zbavila.“

„Ale vystřelila po tobě přece.“ řekla Mary: A dokonce trefila!“

„Zazmatkovala, nejspíš myslela, že jsem někdo z ochranky. Byla to moje hloupost, věděl jsem, že je nahoře a vrazil jsem tam zbrkle v naději, že ji ještě zastavím.“

„Jak jsi věděl, že je to ona?“

„Její parfém - tady Sherlock pozná podle všeho všechny voňavky na světě ...“

„Přinejmenším rozeznám ty běžně dostupné v Británii a Claire de Lune je nezaměnitelná.“

„Tu používám taky! Mohla jsem to být docela dobře i já!“ ozvala se Mary se zvláštní jiskrou v oku.

„Miláčku, jsem si jistý, že tak dobrá herečka, abys oblbla všechny svoje doktory a navrch Sherlocka nejsi – neříkám mě, já se podle všeho nechám oblbnout moc snadno. S tou Magnussenovou sekretářkou jsem ti to málem sežral!“ obrátil se v závěru řeči John zas na detektiva.

„Tenhle případ na blog nepůjde, co?“

„To tě přece nemusí mrzet Mary, máš exkluzivní informace ze zákulisí.“

„Ale když já mám ráda Johnův styl psaní.“

„Příšerně romantický!“

„A proto ho mám ráda!“

„Moje psaní nebo mě, co?“

„Oboje! A tak mě napadlo … mohl bys napsat jeden příběh jen pro mě?“ najednou se tvářila velice vážně.

John jí stisknul ruku a zeptal se: „A o čem by sis chtěla přečíst? Abych to svedl, červaná knihovna není zrovna moje parketa.“

„Chtěla bych, abys napsal můj příběh – nemyslím životopis, nic takového. Když jsem četla tvůj blog, poslouchala tvoje příhody se Sherlockem, … moc by se mi líbilo být součástí něčeho takového a už to nestihnu.“

John sebou trhnul a chtěl své ženě odporovat.

„No tak Johne, oba víme, všichni tři víme, že než budu moct bezpečně porodit, bude na účinnou chemoterapii už pozdě. Moc bych chtěla svoje vlastní dobrodružství, prožít ho aspoň na papíře.“

„Takže bys chtěla, aby John napsal, jak s námi vyřešíš případ?“ dovtípil se Sherlock.

„Něco lepšího! Já chci být ten případ. Napadlo mě, co kdyby dnes večer v té kanceláři nestála s pistolí v ruce vaše klientka, ale já?“

 

xxx

 

Od toho dne nosil John na návštěvy do nemocnice sešit s tvrdými černými deskami a zapisoval si tam nápady své ženy. Vlastně to byla taková kolektivní práce. Mary jeho i Sherlocka vtahovala do hry: „A co bys dělal, kdybych se tam opravdu objevila? Tohle řekla? Tamto udělala?“

Jednoho deštivého listopadového odpoledne, když byl John vzácně mimo Londýn na jakémsi školení, nedalo to Sherlockovi, aby se nezeptal: „Jak tě napadlo, že bys mě v tom Magnussenově apartmá střelila do hrudníku?“

„Možná chci být pro jednou zlá holka.“ odpověděla rozverně Mary, ale pod detektivovým rentgenovým pohledem zase zvážněla: „Možná proto, že jsem to už vlastně udělala – zasáhla tě do srdce.“

„Jak to myslíš? Vždycky jsi vůči mně byla velice přátelská, víc než jsem mohl doufat. Dokonce jsi Johna zarazila, když mě po mém návratu chtěl praštit.“

„Nejsi jediný na světě, kdo umí pozorovat Sherlocku! Na mě ty tvoje řečičky o sociopatovi neplatí! Viděla jsem tvůj výraz v té restauraci, slyšela tvůj projev na naší svatbě a pochopila jsem. Vlastně se zdá, že jediný kdo to pořád nechápe, je John, ale i jemu to brzo docvakne, neboj se!

Mám tě ráda, i přesto že milujeme toho samého člověka. Možná naopak právě proto, protože vím, že nedopustíš, aby mu někdo ublížil. Ani Johnovi ani naší dceři – už víme, že to bude holčička a doktoři jsou si celkem jistí, že se narodí zdravá. Moc dofám, že se nemýlí.

Budeš tady, až já tu nebudu a potřebuju, abyste měli vy dva co nejlepší vztahy, aby se o tebe mohl opřít a nechal si pomoct.

Ale nějaká maličká část mého já přece jen žárlí, protože vím, že jsem až druhá volba. A tahle malá čerrná částečka mojí duše by tě chtěla vymazat ze světa a mít Johna jen pro sebe – takhle tomu můžu dát neškodný průchod, rozumíš?“

 

xxx

 

„Ne, po mně se určitě jmenovat nebude. Mary Elisabeth! Dovedeš si představit dvě fádnější anglická jména?“ povzdechla si Mary, když krátce před vánoci už po několikáté diskutovali jména.

„Nejsou v Británii nejčastější, tuhle pochybnou čest má Anne.“ oponoval jí Sherlock.

„Já jsem to s Johnem taky zrovna nevyhrál.“

„Ty máš aspon neobvyklé druhé jméno a stejně ho nesnášíš!“ rýpla si do manžela Mary.

„Tak jak by ses chtěla jmenovat, kdyby sis mohla vybrat?“

„Rosamund! Tak jsem si vždycky nechávala říkat, když jsme si jako děti hráli na agenty. Měla jsem převážně klukovské kamarády. Milovala jsem bondovky a tenkrát jse všichni koukali na Profesionály – tak jsme si hráli, že máme takový zásahový tým – jednotka AGRA podle našich iniciál. Mysleli jsme, že to zní dostatečně drsně!“

„Tak proč ne Rosamund?“ řekl po malé pauze Sherlock.

„Rosamund Mary!“ dodal John: „Chci, aby naše dcera měla jméno i po tobě.“

 

xxx

 

Na samotné svátky usmlouval John s lékaři, že Mary pustí z nemocnice. Původně hodlali vánoce strávit na Baker Street v péči paní Hudsonové, ale ta se nakonec musela vypravit za svou nemocnou sestrou. V ten moment Sherlock nečekaně navrhnul, že by mohli všichni do Surrey k jeho rodičům – bude tam klid, teplo a jeho otec dobře vaří.

Po troše zdráhání a dohadování, zda je vhodné, aby Holmesovi takhle přepadli, John s Mary nakonec souhlasili a byli odměněni přímo královskou péčí za to, že tak přilákali Sherlocka po mnoha letech na Štědrý den domů.

Večer se všichni sesedli v obýváku a pili punč, který připravila paní Holmesová. Mary, zabalená do teplé přikrývky ten svůj jen opatrně usrkla a pak si šálek zamyšleně prohlížela.

„Není na vás moc kyselý drahoušku?“

„Ne, ne, kdepak! Je výborný, jen mě napadla taková hloupost.“ usmála se rozpačitě.

„Snad nechceš, abych napsal, že jsi ten punč otrávila?“ napadlo Johna.

„Já ne, ale skoro se divím, že to neudělal tady Sherlock! To by bylo docela ve tvém stylu – nasypat nám do pití nějaké uspávadlo a vytratit se s Johnem za případem. To se ti podobá daleko víc než tahle domácí idylka.“

Paní Holmesová se zahihňala: „Vidím, že máte našeho syna dobře přečteného.“ Zato detektiv se hájil, že tak hrubý by přece jen nebyl: „Nepotrpím si na tyhle hlouposti, ale vy všichni ostatní s výjimkou Mycrofta ano. Nezkazil bych vám to … tedy pokud by nešlo o velký případ.“

„Jako třeba?“ nadhodila Mary a v očích měla své dobrodružné jiskřičky.

 

xxx

 

Vzhledem k Maryině stavu bylo jasné, že dítě přivede na svět císařským řezem. Zákrok byl naplánován na druhý lednový týden a proběhl bez komplikací: malá Rosamund Mary Watsonová byla sice drobná, ale nad očekávání zdravá.

O její matce se to ani zdaleka říct nedalo, ale snažila se udržet si pozitivní přístup. Když začala spekulovat, jaké by to bylo porodit namísto kontrolovaného prostředí nemocnice třeba během zběsilé jízdy autem, neudržel se John a zeptal se: „Kde pořád bereš energii vymýšlet takové voloviny?“

Tehdy se Mary poprvé rozplakala a mezi vzlyky ze sebe vypravila, jak moc tuhle svou bláznivou fikci potřebuje, jak jí umožňuje nemyslet na bolest, vyčerpání a chmurnou prognózu: “Je to poslední kousek života, nad kterým mám kontrolu. Nechci myslet na to, že už neuvidím Rosie vyrůstat, že nezestárnu po tvém boku, že už nedokážu bez pomoci ani vstát z postele.“

Johnovi v tu chvíli taky vytryskly slzy a co nejpevněji svou ženu objal. Když se oba uklidnili, zkusil se vrátit k lehčímu tónu a nadhodil stále trochu nakřáplým hlasem: „A co dalšího bys ještě ráda spáchala? Třeba vyhodila do vzduchu Big Ben?“

„Výbuch jsem zrovna v plánu neměla, ale když si zmínil Big Ben, tak jsem dostala velkolepý nápad.“

„Tak povídej, jsem jedno ucho!“

„Kdepak, ještě ne. Tohle bude finále mých démonických plánů ...“

Víc k tomu to odpoledne neřekla, protože Rosie se ve své postýlce začala budit a žádala krmení.

 

xxx

 

Den Rosiiných křtin byl poslední, kdy Mary opustila nemocniční postel. Molly a paní Hudsonová jí pomohly obléct se tak, aby jí to slušelo a současně v nevytápěné budově kostelíku neprochladla.

Sherlock bral svou úlohu kmotra nesmírně vážně, odpustil si štavnaté dedukce o přítomném knězi i několika dalších hostech, ačkoliv ti, kdo ho dobře znali, cítili, že ho přímo svrbí pusa.

Když se John ujal invalidního vozíku se svou ženou, detektiv převzal ochranitelsky do náruče svou malou kmotřenku a kráčel vedle svých přátel z kostela.

Mary pozorovala jeho rozzářenou tvář a na parkovišti ho zatahala za kabát: „ Ty se překonáváš! Žádné dedukce? Nebo esemeskování do Yardu, jak se vyvíjí případ?“

„Jestli ti křtiny tvé dcery připadají moc obyčejné, tak s Johnem něco vymyslíme.“ usmál se na ni detektiv a John přikývl. Když konečně chápal, jaký význam pro Mary ten alternativní příběh má, začal být přístupný i těm nejbláznivějším nápadům své ženy.

V pohodlí a teple Mycroftem zapůjčeného automobilu pak začali všichni tři rozvíjet další divokou zápletku.

 

xxx

 

O tři týdny později měl John příběh nebezpečné, zběhlé agentky Rosamund, tak jak ho společně dávali celé měsíce dohromady, hotový a uhledně přepsaný v novém sešitu.

Mary už v té době dostávala velmi silné opiáty a hodně času prospala, ale to odpoledne byla vzhůru a chtěla slyšet finální verzi poslední kapitoly.

John otevřel sešit na příslušné stránce, uchopil Mary za hubenou ruku a začal číst. Na opačné straně lůžka seděl Sherlock, krmil Rosii z lahve - něco v čem začínal mít vážně praxi - a fascinovaně sledoval, jak Mary se zavřenýma očima a spokojeným úsměvem poslouchá to vyprávění plné intrik a násilí. Skoro se zdálo, že u toho usnula.

Ovšem v momentě, kdy John skončil a chtěl zápisník odložit na noční stolek, otevřela oči a tiše pravila: „To bylo vážně skvělé! Jen jedna věc tomu chybí – hrdinové by si na závěr měli vyznat lásku a políbit se!“

Sherlock zblednul a Johnovi vytryskly slzy. Naklonil se k Mary a zeptal se: „A tenhle polibek by ti nestačil?“

„Pro dnešek ano, ale slib mi, že to tam dopíšeš!“

„Cokoliv, co ti udělá radost!“ zašeptal jí do ucha a políbil svou ženu, než znovu upadla do spánku. Pak se vyplašeně podíval přes postel na Sherlocka s nevyslovenou otázkou: „Co budeme dělat? On to ví, ví to líp než my dva!“ a Sherlock měl na jazyku odpověď, ale ani on ji nezformuloval nahlas: „Poslechneme ji, protože má pravdu. Ale ne dnes ani za týden, ještě chvíli potrvá, než nastane ten správný čas.“

 

xxx

 

John ten polibek do povídky nakonec nedopsal. Za pět dnů na to seděl v obýváku na Baker Street a zoufale se snažil dát dohromady úplně jiný text.

Detektiv zatím tiše našlapoval bytem s usínající Rosií v náruči a vrhal na svého přítele ustarané pohledy.

Když John zmačkal a zahodil už pátý koncept pohřební řeči, frustrovaně se rozhlédl po psacím stole a jeho pohled se zastavil na černém sešitě s tvrdými deskami. Popadl ho, vstal a dvěma kroky byl u krbu.

Než stačil sešitem mrsknout do plamenů, Sherlock se postavil před něj: „Budeš toho litovat Johne!“

Doktor vztekle praštil zápisníkem o křeslo, ten spadl na zem a rozevřel se. John ho zase sebral, vytrhnul asi třetinu stránek, kterou příběh končil, zmuchlal je do koule a než je přece jen hodil do ohně, zařval: „Ale tohohle nebudu! Co je moc to je moc! Přece nemůžu nechat černý na bílím, že … že jsem ...“, svezl se na podlahu a roztřásl se.

Sherlock honem odložil holčičku do kolébky a sedl si k Johnovi na zem: „To je dobrý!“

„Ne, není!“ oponoval doktor mezi vzlyky a detektiv ho neobratně objal: „Máš pravdu není, ale je to tak, jak to je.“

 

xxx

 

John z ordinace domů spěchal. Jeho dcera právě marodila s chřipkou. Nejhorší fázi nemoci měla už za sebou, potřebovala se jen doléčit, takže se ukrutně nudila. Sherlock už čtrnáct dní nebral případy, aby s ní mohl zůstat doma a jeho způsoby, jak Rosii zabavit mohly mít snado nežádoucí vliv na obyvatelnost jejich domova.

Na chodbě byl mile překvapen, že necítí žádný podezřelý chemický zápach ani se z bytu nelinou zvuky střelby, ovšem ticho mohlo být daleko zrádnější.

Svého manžela našel v kuchyni, jak připravuje čaj a Rosie seděla spořádaně v obýváku na gauči, zachumlaná do prošívané deky a něco si četla. Všechno bylo fajn do chvíle, než John identifikoval knížku na jejím klíně.

Nebyla to totiž kniha, ale ručně psaný sešit, který nespatřil světlo světa skoro osm let.

„Proboha cos jí to dal ke čtení?“

„Já Rosie k ničemu nenaváděl.“ ozval se z kuchyně dotčený Sherlock.

„Našla jsem to sama tati. Chtěla jsem si prohlížet fotoalba a tohle bylo úplně na dně šuplíku.“

„Ale holčičko, tohle bys asi neměla číst ...“

„Neboj tati, papí mi vysvětlil, že je to jen vymyšlený, že si to napsal pro mámu a většinu toho si vymyslela ona sama … no a já byla hrozně zvědavá ...“

Samozřejmě, že byla Rosie zvědavá, na Mary si nemohla pamatovat. Znala jen fotky a vyprávění svých tatínků a tohle byla příležitost proniknout někam hloub. Jen jestli ty hlubiny nejsou až příliš temné na tak malou holčičku.

„Víš holčičko, nerad bych, aby sis teď o mámě myslela něco špatného ...“

„Už jsem se ptala papího, proč chtěla být v tom příběhu zlá, když jinak taková nebyla.“

„Zkusil jsem Rosie vysvětlit, že se tím Mary odreagovávala, když jí bylo zle, že když vymýšlela tyhle zápletky zapomínala na bolesti a taky, že si tak mohla zase připadat aktivní – záporáci jsou vždycky první na tahu, hýbají příběhem, hrdinové vždycky reagují až na to, co zloduchové provedou.“

Ano, tohle bylo přijatelné vysvětlení pro osmiletou dívenku. Johna stále nepřestávalo udivovat, jak skvěle to jeho manžel umí s dětmi.

„Je to moc zábavný a napínavý tati, ale ten konec je takovej divnej.“ pronesla nevinně Rosie.

„Jak to myslíš divnej?“

„No jako by tam byl přilepenej odjinud. Máma je tam celou dobu za potvoru a já byla moc zvědavá, co má v plánu a jak ji porazíte a najednou je úplně v pohodě a ještě zachrání papímu život. A jsou tam vytržený stránky ...“

Co na to měl John své dceři říct? Že nedokázal nechat černé na bílém verzi, kde jeho žena plánuje jemu i detektivovi zkázu, kde Mary zastřelí aby zachránil Sherlocka, vzápětí si vyznají lásku a políbí se na vrcholku Big Benu?

„Víš, já jsem ten původní konec zničil hned po tom, co tvá máma umřela, protože se mi nelíbilo, jak strašně zlou osobu ze sebe udělala. Byl to moc ošklivý konec.“

„Ale tenhle je taky špatnej, máma v něm stejně umře a ještě jsi tam zlej na papínka!“ ozvala se dotčeně Rosie a za chvilku pokračovala: „A navíc si to mámě pokazil, chtěla přece bejt ukrutná záporačka, ne? Nemohl bys to zase přepsat zpátky?“

„Ty bys to vážně chtěla Rosie? Nechci, aby sis o mámě myslela něco špatného.“

„Ty, papí, babi Martha, teta Molly, vy všichni jste mi o mámě hodně vypravovali a já vám věřím. Vím, že byla hodná a měla tě moc ráda, že měla ráda i papího, ale takhle to chtěla, ne?“

„Dobře, zkusím to!“ povzdechl si rezignovaně John, vzal si od dcery sešit a znovu vytrhnul závěrečnou část. Než ale tentokrát hodil papíry do krbu, zastavil ho Sherlock: „Nenič to! Je to dobrý konec, akorát k jinému příběhu.“

 

xxx

 

Tu noc doktor nešel spát. Seděl v obýváku u psacího stolu a znovu vytvářel ztracené finále Maryina příběhu. Ráno byl možná fyzicky unavený, ale neskutečně se mu ulevilo.

Dostal ze sebe léta potlačovaný vztek: na Mary za to, že zemřela, že mu od začátku neřekla o svém zdravotním stavu, na sebe samého, že vždycky miloval Sherlocka víc než ji, … A konečně pochopil, proč Mary vytvořila tohle své černočerné alter ego.

Nejen aby nemyslela na své bolesti a obavy, ale hlavně aby odplavila vlastní hořké pocity, protože si záhy uvědomila pouto mezi svým manželem a jeho nejlepším přítelem. V téhle podobě mohla spřádat kruté plány na jejich rozdělení, zatím co ve skutečném světě nechtěla Johna připravit o budoucí životní oporu.

Během následujících týdnů pak John napsal ještě jedno dobrodružství, ve kterém byla Mary jejich zachránkyní, Sherlock byl skvělý a on sám se choval jako zabedněný kretén. Konec k tomuhle příběhu vymýšlet nemusel, už ho měl dávno hotový.

 

xxx

 

Drtivou většinu Johnovy spisovatelské činnosti dál tvořilo blogování o případech, ale průběžně se k vytváření podobných fantazií vracel.

Když Rosie narazila na šikanující učitelku, vymyslel spolu se svou dcerou příběh, kde má Rosie superschopnosti a užívá je velmi zlomyslným způsobem. Jindy ho Sherlock rozzuřil k nepříčetnosti, tak sepsal povídku, ve které svého manžela zmlátil jak žito a četl si ji pokaždé, když měl nutkání vztáhnout na něj ruku.

V průběhu let se vynořily ještě další takové příběhy. Možná ignorovaly fakta, ale emoce v nich obsažené byly skutečné.

Jednou Johna napadlo, že jeho bloggerské vstupy o zločinech, které se Sherlockem vyřešili, se od téhle privátní tvorby zas tolik neliší. Sice v nich popisoval reálné události, ale podle detektivových věčných stížností se beztak dostatečně nesoustředil na fakta.

Byla to pravda, on nechtěl psát a lidé netoužili číst strohou, klinickou zprávu. Všichni toužili po příběhu, kde zlo bude odhaleno, křivda napravena a padouch dopaden.

Chtěli v tomhle šíleném světě malý kousek vesmíru, který bude vpořádku. Prostor, kde budou mít věci pod kontrolou. Místo, kde až tolik nesejde na tom, kdo jsme, ale kým chceme být.

**Author's Note:**

> Vaše názory a komentáře si vždycky ráda přečtu.


End file.
